A Very Merry Molly chistmas
by cupcake guppies
Summary: join molly for an adventer
1. Chapter 1

A Very Merry Molly Christmas

note: I know it's past Christmas I was to busy trying to logging fan fiction sorry so I'm going to make this chapter long

Chapter1: let's dance part1

It was Christmas time in Florida molly was going to Deema's house to play just dance 2014 with rest of the guppies (the guppies are human and they are 13 but not Oona she 12) molly was wearing a blue shirt ,white skinny jeans and blue wedge high heels (high heels sneakers). Molly was getting ready to go to Deema's house it'll her mom stop her and said "molly I sorry to stop you but… me and your dad decided to let you be in charge of Christmas so you're doing the lights, gifts and coking your friends can help you to "Molly's mom said with excitement. Molly was shock she really wanted to be in charge for Christmas since she was 1 now she was 13 and going do it this year so she was happy and nervous. "Thanks (she hugged her mom) well I get to go bye" molly said as she left "bye" her mother said after she left.

…

Molly was at deema's door step .Molly knock on the door and by her surprise a blue headed 13 year old answer their it was Gil molly's crush molly blushed and said "hey gilly" plus she blushed "hey molls you look cute like always" gil said as molly walked in the door, this caused molly to turn red "thanks" she replied. Deema and gil are cousin and gil had a really… huge crush on molly plus gil's mom and dad are going to dinner and deema was acted lazy so he answer the door.

Soon each guppy was there. "Welcome to let's dance day" deema announced" okay lets partner up me and goby, (deema had a crush on goby so she thought they would win) molly and gil, oona and nonny "

To be continue

Sorry I lied but I'm sure you going to wonder what going to happen next but tomorrow it going to be good


	2. Chapter 2

NoteNote: this story going to start of crazy but it's going to be good in the rest in the story please don't say bad thing because this is my first story

"Should we began" Deema said. Deema got the Wii remote and point the remote to start when Deema was at the beginning of the song list Deema said with an selfish tone "me and goby will be going first"." yea because it's always about you Deema" Gil said and Deema replied with an eye rolled. The dance they did was lady was lady gaga just dance. After the dance was done they had a total of 19765 points.

"Bet that "Deema and goby said in a bragging voice. The two was a good dancer but not good as molly. Molly is like a pro to the best dancer in the world. "We can bet that gilly" molly said with a smirk on her face. Soon it was time for molly and Gil to dance they did where have you been? by Rihanna and had a total of 208634 points.

These causes Deema to get upset because she wanted have a chance of winning the game and made goby to like her. Deema didn't want to see molly and gil have good time, win and mostly to see them kissing because of their victory but she have plan to win all the hard dances so molly would pick the easy dance to easy dance to get the little points.

Soon it time for oona and nonny to dance they dance the way by Ariana Grande. And ended up with 100562. This mean molly and gil first place, oona and nonny second place and Deema and goby in third place .This made Deema furious, Goby saw how mad she was and grabbed her arm and took her outside

"What up with you" goby said and had a considered look on his face. Deema didn't what to lie to goby so she told him "I'm mad because I want us to win so you would like me" this caused goby to lean forward before the two know it they were kissing. I lasted for 10 second and they break up "so are we dating "goby and Deema ask at the same time "yes if you want to" Deema blushed "oh I want to" goby said and they kiss 20 second longer "so we are so we better go inside" and they went inside

...while the 5 rounds of the game was ending Deema was so happy that she kiss goby she didn't care about winning any more she care about her and goby

"And the winner is Molly and Gil" Deema said in her really happy voice everyone cheered plus molly kiss gil in front of the gang everyone cheered and when they were done gil got back and kiss her for 30 second longer. ''So are we dating" gil said when everyone was at the door about to leave beside Deema and Gil "I want to" they both said and molly kiss her new bf goodbye.

AWW THAT WAS NICE CHAPTER oh i forgot to say that molly and gil came in first deema and goby came in second and onna and nonny came in third well bye and happy new year :D


End file.
